Bella Gets sick
by AliceWhite13
Summary: One night in September Bella and Edward were laying in Bella's bed when she very suddenly gets sick. They go to Carlisle. Jacob Black then thinks up the idea that the vampires gave her a disease. WHo knows? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV mainly

Edward and I were lying together on my bed, like every other night. I was wrapped in the comforter from my bed, and Edward held me against his hard chest.

"Bella?" Edward asked. I turned so I could face him. I grabbed his cold hand in mine and played with his fingers.

"What," I said back, finally.

"I love you," Edward said. I dropped his hands and looked into his golden eyes that burned with bright intensity. His lyrical voice was laced with a hint of worry, and he looked scared.

"What's wrong?" I asked reaching up to put my hands on the sides of his face, "is it Victoria again?" Now I know I looked worried because he pulled me closer to him and kissed, softly, the top of me head.

"No, no, its not her, don't worry, she isn't coming back," he assured me.

"Then what," I said, sitting up never taking my eyes off of his golden eyes, that were hinting of black on the edges, "and please tell me the truth."

"I –I don't know, Bella," he said letting out an unnecessary breath, " I just feel, unsettled, like something weird, or bad, or something is going to happen."

_Edward must be really worried; he never stumbles over words like this._

"Maybe we should go talk to Alice…" I suggested.

'No, I don't want to leave," Edward said smiling his crooked smile, "I'm sure it will be fine, besides if it was something bad they'd come for us."

"Yeah," I said back, he was right-as usual. "Edward, I'm sorry but im going to sleep, I'm tired." Edward's expression changed to one that was half-serious looking, and half-sarcastic.

"Who are you and what have you done with my Bella?" he said, running a cold hand across my forehead, checking for a temperature, "my Bella's never tired." I laughed. 'You know, you're head does feel a little hot." Edward said.

"Yeah and yours is full of hot air," I mumbled, smiling to myself, even though I was already almost gone.

"Ha, Ha, very funny, Miss Swan," Edward grumbled. I scooted myself closer to Edward and took my blanket off, instantly re-awakened.

"I'm burning up, its hot in here, for once," I said.

"No actually its not," Edward said, feeling my forehead again, "You know Bella you feel a little hot to me, maybe we should go see Carli-"

"Get off," I said, "Quick get away!" Edward stood up faster than I could see.

"What's wrong," he said, almost screamed, "did I hurt y-." He stopped talking, because I think my chattering teeth answered his question. "Oh you're just cold," he said, looking relieved. I laid in bed, teeth chattering, as Edward put another blanket over me, being careful not to touch me.

"Thanks," I chattered. Then all of the sudden it got really hot. It was like being in an outdoor sauna in Florida, in July, at noon. I kicked all the blankets off, and Edward came and lay down next to me.

"Hot?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said fanning my face. He ran a hand across my head again, and left it there cooling me down.

"Alright, come on get up," he said, out of nowhere.

"Why?" I asked, fanning my face, because it had gotten hot once he stood up away from me.

"We are going to Carlisle, I think you're sick," Edward said, searching through my wooden chest of drawers, for some other clothes for me.

"Thanks," I said when he handed me a tank top and pair of shorts, since I was still hot. He turned back around and after a moment resurfaced with a sweatshirt, assumedly for when I got cold again. He stepped out the window and reached back in and picked me up bridal style, in his cold arms, which helped cool me down fast. Once we were on the ground, he swung me over his back, so he could run faster. We shot of like bullets in Charlie's gun into the murky black of the September night.

Not even halfway there, I got cold. Extremely cold. I didn't say anything for a while, and clenched my jaw shut, so it wouldn't chatter. After a few seconds though, my body gave into the shudders.

"Can you make it the rest of the way?" he asked, "or do you want me to stop?"

"St-t-t-op," I said, shuttering the whole time. Edward sighed and stopped. He took me off his back, and set me on one of the fallen logs, nearby.

"Do you want me to go a head and get the car?" Edward asked.

"N-no, i-ll be fi-ine in a min-n-ute," I said. Then all of the sudden, Emmett's Jeep, set to four-wheel drive, came barreling down the tight squeeze of the path in the woods. Emmett opened the door and said,

"Emmett's here to help my little sis." The Jeep was blasting the heat, I could fell it from about five feet away, where I sat, it was rolling out in luscious hot waves. It felt nice. Edward picked me up once again, and I shuddered in his cold arms, and then bit my lip. I felt bad; because he probably felt bad he couldn't give me what I needed. He placed me in the passenger side, and Emmett reached over and patted my knee.

'Good, thing Alice can see the future, eh? Or you'd be out here frozen as a Bella-Popsicle in a few more minutes," Emmett said. I couldn't believe he was joking already about another one of my "human moments." This one was my fault though, it usually is.

"Emmett, just drive," Edward said, still standing in the door, "I'll run, Bella doesn't need any more dead, cold, frozen people near her."

"Oh, Edward, don't say th-." I started but he cut me off.

'I'm joking," he said, even though he didn't look like he was. He shut the door, slamming it, but not on purpose.

"Hold on," Emmett murmured, as the car jerked, then shot off getting faster and faster until it reached 110. We were at the Cullen's house in minutes. Edward was inside already, but came out to meet me and Emmett. He opened my door, and asked,

"Are you still cold?"

"No Im getting kinda hot again," I said wiping my brow. He picked me up and held me to him, and carried me inside. He walked to the living room, I was expecting him to put me on the couch there, but instead, as if it was a second thought, he turned towards the stairs, and started up them. He walked slowly, so he wouldn't jostle me, but with every step my stomach was lurching, threatening to show me what I had had for dinner. He took me to his room and laid me out on his black couch. He swiped a cold hand across my wet brow. It felt amazing. Carlisle rushed in, saying,"Why didn't you put her downstairs, that where I was set up?"

"I'll go dow-"I started.

"No," Carlisle and Edward said at the same time.

"It's fine, Bella, really," Carlisle said. Emmett walked in and he was carrying all of Carlisle's medical equipment. I giggled a little, he looked so out of place, carrying all that fragile equipment, the thermometer case, the flash light, the needles…THE NEEDLES.

"Ugh," I said. Then I flopped down on the pillow Edward had placed for me.

"It's fine, love, I'll be right here," Edward said.

"Are you sure you can't read my mind?" I asked, jokingly. He just smiled and looked over at Carlisle who was laying things out on the floor near me. He took the thermometer and shook it.

"Here Bella," he said. I opened my mouth and he placed it gently under my tongue. I clamped my mouth shut, and I could feel the end of the glass thermometer poking the underside of my tongue. As I sat there with the thermometer sticking out of my mouth, Alice appeared in the doorway, but didn't come in. I smiled weakly at her, probably looking like an idiot, with this glass rod, sticking out of my mouth. She smiled back then walked away from the door. I looked up at Edward and he looked pained. Carlisle walked back into Edward's room, over to me. He looked at Edward, and nodded slightly. Edward pinched the bridge of his nose, and walked, slowly, for a vampire, out of the room. Carlisle took the thermometer out of my mouth.

"I'm cold," I said, blushing a little.

"Okay, hold on I'll be right back," Carlisle said, the look of worry settling a little more prominent on his pale face. After a few seconds, a tall, dark-haired guy waltzed into the room, and made his way to me, being carefully not to squish any of Carlisle's things with his over-sized feet.

"Hey, Bella," Jacob said, "what's up, did the bloodsucker give you a disease?"

'No Jake, it just a cold," I said, sighing a little, he could try to be a little nicer, "a very cold, cold, I might add, so get over here." Jake smiled and came to sit down next to me. I was instantly warmed by his temperature, due to his werewolf gene. A second later, Edward and Carlisle burst into the room, followed shortly by Esme, and Emmett.

"Jake what did you just say a minute ago?" Carlisle asked.

"Uh- I don't remember," Jake said, confused at the sudden outburst.

"The thing about us giving her a disease," Carlisle said, "were you serious?"

"Uh, I don't know, not really, I was kind of just joking," Jake said, looking at me like these people were crazy. Well besides the vampire part. To us that was normal. Edward looked at Carlisle and he murmured something to Edward I couldn't hear.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing, don't worry about it for right now, love, you're sick, it's fine," Edward soothed me. Carlisle walked over and took the thermometer out of my mouth. He looked at it under the light, and then showed Edward, and he very subtly, shot a worried look my way.

"I want to know what's going on, right now," I demanded.

"Well, Bella," Carlisle said, "I don't know but I think Jacob might be on to something, because truthfully this is something ive never seen before, and I seriously don't know what's wrong with you."

"Jacob, move I'm hot," I said, and Edward came to take his seat.

"Jacob, come with me," Carlisle said, already heading out the door.

"Ill be back if you need me, Bella," Jacob said over his shoulder.

"Edward, please tell me what's going on, you promised you'd tell me everything from now on," I said to him, pleading.

"No Bella, I'm not going to tell you right now because if you get stressed out it might make you more sick, if you really want to know ask Alice or Emmett or anyone else because when it make you more sick I don't want the guilt on my shoulders."

"Fine," I said, smugly, "ALICE!" Seconds later the graceful pixie was standing next to me.

"Tell me what's going one, please," I said. She shot a sort of nervous glance at Edward who was glaring at her, daring her to tell me. I knew she was thinking something along the lines of _I need to know_, she was always on my side.

"Fine, whatever," Edward finally shouted, "It will be your fault when she faints from what you tell her." Alright, I was starting to get scared now,

'Please tell me Alice," I said, "keeping me waiting like this is just making it worse, and Edward I'm not going to faint."

'Okay, whatever," he said.

"Well Bella, when Jasper and Rosalie went on a hunting trip today they caught a sent. A scent of a vampire, it was Demetri. We think the Voulturi, finally sent someone to check up on you being a vampire or not. Carlisle also thinks that since you're sick your "shield' thing you have is weakened and he will be able to track you." Alice said the last part in a big rush. I felt all the color drain from my face at once, and I stood up quickly and ran to the bathroom. I threw up into the toilet. Edward was right behind me, holding my hair. When I stood up I would have blushed but, I was too scared.

"I told you I wouldn't faint," I said, even though I was feeling a little dizzy.

"Yeah, well im not so sure you won't, so go lay down," he said. Carlisle was back in Edward's room when I lay down on the couch, and so was Jacob. _Good,_ I thought_, I was getting cold_.

"Bella, I'm sorry but im going to have to take some blood to examine it," Carlisle said, pulling on some rubber gloves, and a mask. Then I fainted.

An hour later, I woke up, and dove back into the world of the conscious. A cool hand was pressed to my forehead as my eyelids fluttered open.

"Bella, love, are you awake?" Edwards's velvet voice asked em.

"Yeah," I said, and then groaned, Carlisle would still have to draw blood.

"Tell Carlisle to hurry up and get blood," I said, dreading it.

"Alright, love, hold on," Edward replied walking out of the room. Carlisle appeared without Edward. He still couldn't handle the scent of my blood. You figured he'd be used to it by now, as many times as I had bled around him.

"Bella, just hold still and hold your breath and it won't be too bad," Carlisle said, slipping his gloves and mask back on. He opened a new pack of needles and took out four vials, used to store the blood, out of the sterilized packages. When I saw the four tubes, and the needles, I groaned. Edward was back in the room at my side in a flash.  
"Edward, get out of here," I said to him, "I'm fine."

"No it's alright, I can handle it," he assured me.

"Edward, please leave, we can't risk Bella getting hurt," Carlisle said with a sad sort of look on his face.

"Alright, alright," Edward said, obviously Carlisle had said something in his mind that had convinced Edward to leave me.

"I'll be back, don't worry," Edward said, he kissed my forehead and then he was gone.

"You ready Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, just hurry up," I said under my breath. I felt the slight pressure of the thin needle entering my arm. I was burning up but I didn't want to be alone, and none of the other vampires could stand it, so Jacob was still sitting at the end of the couch.

"Is it almost over?" I asked Jacob, not wanting to look how much blood was into the tubes.

"Two more, Bella," he replied. I groaned again. Carlisle came back to switch tubes.

"Hey Bella, could you not moan anymore its driving Edward crazy," Carlisle said.

"Are you sure you can't read minds too?" I asked half joking.

"No I can tell it by the look on his face, he's upset he can't be next to you holding your hand and comforting you."

"Oh," I said. Then I thought about how much it was probably killing Edward that Jacob could sit next to me and comfort me when he couldn't. I knew it would drive me nuts if it was the other way around.

"Alright I'm all done Bella," Carlisle said, "why don't you try to sleep; I've got to go analyze this. Edward wont be able to come back in here for a few more hours, till the smell wears off, he's hunting right now, but when he gets back you'll be asleep. So don't worry about anything"

"Alright," I mumbled, "Jacob get up I'm dying please." He jumped up and I started cooling down slowly_, it would be better if Edward was here_ I thoughtt


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Edward was crouched protectively in front of me. I moved behind him. Demetri, out of no where took a lunge, but Edward being able to read minds, saw it coming and pushed me out of the way and lunged back at Demetri all in one swift movement. _

_"NO!!" I shouted as I heard flesh being ripped. I was too afraid to look who had been attacked. I heard the thump of a limb hitting the ground, and another after another. I still had my eyes closed. I had retreated into the forest, prepared to break down sobbing if I had too._

_I heard the faint sound of matches being struck against a rock. Then two cold arms slipped around me as if to hug me. I sighed and opened my eyes and looked into the golden eyes, of Alice Cullen. She looked if she could cry she would._

_"I'm sorry Bella, we were too late."_

_"NO!!!!!!" _

I shot up off the couch and Edward was holding me as I was sobbing, running my hands up and down his cold arms.

"Bella, tell me what's wrong," he said, soothing me, "what was it about?"

"Nothing," I said. I didn't want the mental image back in my head. He sighed, and looked into my watery eyes.

"I wish so much that I could read your mind, love," he said, kissing my forehead.

"I'm Sorry," I mumbled into his chest.

"There's nothing to be sorry for," he said.

"I know," I said, drawing in a shaky breath. He kissed me again on the forehead, and Carlisle and Jacob burst in.

'Oh good Bella you're awake," Carlisle said, "I think we know what's wrong with you."

"Good," I said, ready to get some medicine in me and get better.

"Well there isn't an exact name for it but, legend has it that, if a male vampire is around a female human too much, she will contract a disease. Vice versa, it works too. They say that you will get flu like symptoms but worse, and that your eyes will turn red like a newborn vampire and you will be weakened for a while but as long as," he paused there, "Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and myself stay away from you for a month or two, you will get better and you can come and go as you please."

"A MONTH OR TWO!" Edward and I screamed at once. I looked over at Edward and he had a worried look on his face, and I knew he was thinking back to the months when he left me before, because I was too.

"Bella its necessary," Jacob said, looking a little smug. He was probably thinking, "If she was with me this wouldn't be happening, she wouldn't be in pain again," because Edward let a deep, warning growl escape from his barred teeth. "But I'll be there for you. Again," Jacob said, throwing Edward an accusing look.

"Edward, stop it," I said, "Just ignore him." He sighed and turned towards me.

"Alright Carlisle," Edward said, still looking at me, "you'll have to call the school to tell them ill be out for a while and as will the rest of my brothers and sisters, and that…" Carlisle stopped him here.

"Edward, I'm sorry but this isn't a long term fix. If you want to have Bella, she'll have to be changed, because as soon as you go near her again, the symptoms will come back, stronger then before. At least that's what I think."

"No, she can't be changed," Edward said, and my heart broke a little more. "Bella, love, we will find another solution, I will NOT let your life be taken away so soon."

"Edward please, change me now, I want to be with you, forever," I said, pleading. For a minute, it looked like he was actually considering it.

"No Bella, not now, it's too soon."

Carlisle just sighed and said to Rosalie, "Rose, will you please take Bella home, you're the only one of us who hasn't spent much time with Bella, you won't affect her condition."

"Yes, Carlisle," she said grabbing the keys to her car.

"Bella, don't worry," Edward said, "Ill see you soon, I promise I wont leave you." Those words stung, because they were the words spoken by him before he left me before.

"Bella, he won't, I can see it," Alice said, reassuring me. I nodded and climbed into Rosalie's car.

"Bye, Edward, and everyone else," I said, holding back tears. Edward stared straight at me as we pulled out of the drive, never taking his eyes away.


	3. Chapter 3

2 months later…

"I love you so much, Bella," Edward whispered to me. This was the first night we've been together in two months. I kissed him ferociously not wanting to have to stop. Soon I wouldn't have too. He had agreed to change me, finally. The day after graduation he promised me he would bite me, changing me into what I so wanted to be.

The past two months had been pure hell. My dad thought we had broken up again, but considering it wasn't as bad as it was when he really did leave me, he wasn't too worried. The first few days after being diagnosed were the worst, trying to settle back into my routine, but it was like half of me was missing. I sat still with my usual friends at lunch, but the table seemed empty without Edward and Alice there. After school each day, I'd race home and claim the phone to be mine for at least two hours, while I talked to Edward, and sometimes Alice or Carlisle checking up on me. My cold lasted for about two weeks. Now all that's left is an anxious feeling inside of me, for in three more days we would be graduating, and the day after, I'd be a vampire. To live forever with my Edward. The _only_ way for me to live now.

"Are you still sure you want to be changed?" He asked again, pulling me away from my reminiscing.

"There's no other choice," I said. Oh crap, I thought. "Wait I said that wrong." I took a breath, "of course I still want to be changed." He nodded and closed his eyes. I stared at his pure beauty. His eyes snapped open.

"Shit!" I jumped. He didn't usually curse out like that.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sitting up off my bed. The next thing I know, Emmett is standing behind him.

"Why would he do that, did he not think about Alice or Carlisle or any of us?" Edward screamed at Emmett.

"What are you talking about?"

"Put some clothes on, pack a bag we're leaving," Edward said in a mechanical voice.

"What's the heck is going on?" I begged him, grabbing his arm now.

"Just get your stuff Bella!" I turned to Emmett.

"Emmett what is going on, seriously this is freaking me out." He glanced at Edward who was now whispering rapidly to someone on his cell phone.

"Jasper attacked a human." I gasped. I was still confused though why were we leaving.

"Why are we leaving, shouldn't I stay here, just in case Jasper isn't in control when we get there?"

"We're leaving Bella, all of us; he did it in public, in front of other humans." I gasped again.

"Why?" I sat down on the bed. "Who?" I asked in a small voice. Emmett looked at Edward again. Edward growled. "Who was it?" I demanded. "Edward, dammit tell me!" He glared at Emmett for a minute more then turned to me. He took a deep breath in and looked me in the eyes. I felt like I was hyperventilating. "Oh god, Edward just tell me please."

He breathed one word. "Emily." I almost fainted.

"Is she-is she dead?" Please just let her be a vampire now, please please please, anything is better than dying. He nodded. I started to cry. After a minute I realized exactly why we were leaving. "This is going to start a war isn't it?" He nodded again. I slid of the bed and put my arms around him. "How many people saw it?"

"Four," he said. I gulped. Four people that would have to die, so the world wasn't exposed to vampires.

"Do you have to kill them?" I asked even though I already knew the answer. He shook his head, no. I was confused now.

"It won't do any good, not unless we can destroy the human race." My eyebrows went up in alarm. "They got it on tape, it was in front of the Safeway on the highway, and the security camera got the whole thing. We didn't get the tape before the police showed up." I heard a door slam downstairs. "That's Charlie; he's on his way up to ask if Jasper is a psychopath. He was called out there." Edward turned and started throwing some of my clothes into a duffle bag. He tossed me a sweatshirt and some jeans. I put them on quickly and got on Edwards back. He handed my bag to Emmett and we jumped out the window. I was crying so hard, knowing what this would do to Charlie and Renee. Not knowing where I went. I'll have to try and call them I thought, as a fresh wave of tears fell down my face soaking Edwards shirt. _So much for my happy reunion with Edward._


End file.
